Skyrim: Waking Nightmare
by Mellow Hale
Summary: Anethra, the Dark Elf Dovahkiin, and her companion Aranea Ienith, have finally sought refuge in Dawnstar after spending days in the bitter Skyrim mountains. But their stay is cut short when they hear that terrible nightmares are haunting the residents.


_**Author's Note**_**: First off, thank you for reading my new work of fanfiction This is just a short story that takes place in the world of Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. I'm writing this as I complete the quest **_**Waking Nightmare**_**, so most of the thoughts of Anethra are mine as I play. Of course, I added some fluff to make it more of a story. **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: Dawnstar_

It was a bitterly cold, snowy night as Aranea and I made our way into Dawnstar. We had been travelling for days in the frigid mountains, feigning attacks by wolves and bandits, and finally sought the warmth of a dry bed and a hot meal.

We kept our heads low as we approached a group of miners on the deck of the Windpeak Inn. With all the hostilities in Skyrim, two Dunmer women such as us needed to remain anonymous.

"Lady Mara will save us from these nightmares," one of the women said hopefully as we passed. I paused at the door, Aranea close behind me. "You'll see." The other woman in the tight group nodded, her face dirty and smudged from a hard day working the mine.

"Who cares?" the man of the small group slurred. I noticed a tankard in his hand, warm mead sloshing out over the side as he carelessly waved his hands around as he talked.

Aranea glanced at me from under her dark hood, a stern look in her eyes. We still had to meet Delphine in Riverwood, and I had led us on a bunch of small quests that had taken up a great deal of time. But she already knew that, despite my macabre appearance and my shady dealings with the Dark Brotherhood and the Theives Guild, I just had to help those in turmoil. I just couldn't help it. It was my job.

I was the Dovahkiin, after all.

And besides, I had helped her with that whole Azura deal a while ago, so she had little to nag at me about.

I turned away from her and pushed open the door to the inn. A flood of warm air and the smell of hot stew hit us in the face as we entered. A great firepit in the middle of the inn cracked and popped, causing shadows to dance on the stone walls as we closed the door behind us. There were very few patrons; most of whom were sitting around the pit, dozing off to sleep while bathed in the warmth of the fire.

As we stood dusting the snow off our clothes, the door opened behind us and the group of miners walked in. As they passed by, one of the women glanced over at us. She stopped. "What are you doing here, Elf?" she asked suspiciously.

"We are just looking for a place to stay for the night," I replied. I was used to the questions and the suspicions of the Nords by now, and knew it was wise to act as pleasant as possible around them. She hesitated for a moment, not knowing whether to believe me or not.

"Very well…" she said uncertainly. She looked back at her companions, who were talking to the innkeeper on the far side of the inn. "Have you heard…?" she whispered.

I heard Aranea sigh. I knew she had been dreading this. And really, I didn't blame her. This always happened, eventually. People flocked to me for some reason, spilling their concerns and worries to me without even being asked. It was quite awkward at first, but I had gotten fairly used to it by now, and so had Aranea. She had been my companion for quite a while, her excellent magical skills surprising me in every tuff and battle we had ever been in. I owed a great deal to her, and a lot of respect.

"Heard what, mi'Lady?" I asked. The women glanced around quickly to see if anyone was listening, and leaned in close to us.

"The nightmares are real," she whispered, "Real!" Before I could reply, she straightened up and hurried away.

"Strange…" Aranea murmured from beside me.

"Indeed," I replied. We quietly made our way past the snoozing patrons of the inn and to the bar. The miners took their tankards as we approached and took seats around the pit. The woman who had spoken to us didn't even give us a glance as she passed by.

"Need a room?" the innkeeper asked as he wiped the bar off with a wet rag. "Don't worry. Nightmares don't seem to happen to travelers."

Aranea and I glanced at each other.

"A room is all," I replied. What was going on here? Nightmares? I handed the man ten gold coins.

"Sure thing. It's yours for a day." He tucked his rag under the counter. "Right this way. I'll show you to your room." He walked around the counter and led the way.

We walked into a small room with a wood and straw bed in the far left corner. An old beaten wooden dresser flanked its side, bottles of Alto Wine shining in the torch light on top. A lonely table and single chair sat next to the doorway.

"Let me know if you need anything else," he said, and left.

"This is…strange," Aranea said as she sat down in the wooden chair by the table. A cheese plate and some bread sat on a tarnished silver platter next to her.

"It is…" I agreed. "Perhaps we should try sleeping and see if these nightmares visit us."

"I thought you might say that, guardian," she replied with a sigh. She took small dagger from her belt and cut off a piece of bread and cheese, a look of sad disappointment on her face.

"It won't be that bad, I'm sure," I laughed. I sat down on the bed and pulled my boots off, then ran my toes in the fur pelt under my feet. It was soft and wonderful after trucking through the cold and wet Skyrim mountains for days. "Either way, I'm going to enjoy this rest."

"As will I," Aranea replied. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her hood down, revealing her auburn hair and skin as dark as a cloudless night. But I had always admired her eyes. I had been born with only one beautiful red eye… and a strange milky white one. Perhaps it was my impure blood that had caused it – my mother being a Dark Elf and my father a Nord. Or maybe it was because I was the Dragonborn. Either way, it had been a source of great embarrassment for me, and one that had gotten me into quite a bit of trouble. I was lucky to escape with my life the last time – I was almost beheaded because of it. But that was then and this was now, and I had a warm bed calling my name.

"I'm beat," I said with a yawn, and flopped down on the bed. Before I knew it, my eyes fluttered close and I fell fast asleep.

_**A/N**_**: If you enjoyed reading this, and would like for me to continue, please review and let me know!**


End file.
